The Wolf is Out of The Bag
by sirenastarot
Summary: Bella found out the Family Secret. Now it's Leah's turn. Can Leah really do THAT with a bunch of bloodsuckers? Rated M for Lemons. Non-canon smut. It has more than earned it's rating. You have been warned.


**A/N: Hi Everyone! **

**I know it been a ridiculously long time since I've posted anything. But I've got a really good reason. I've been busy helping out around the fandom. I'm now a Twilighted Junior Validation Beta as well as a Project Team Beta beta. And just recently I've started writing a weekly article for a new site called myvampfiction(dot)com. I'm also hosting a series of smutty one-shots over there called Wicked Wednesdays, that you have to check out! **

**So, this is the first chapter to the Family Secrets sequel, but it's more of an outtake because I don't think I will have the time to write the entire sequel anytime soon. **

**Next I have to give a serious thank you to my betas, Peskymac and brandy_d if it were not for them I wouldn't have finished it. I seriously want to put Rob, Taylor, Kellan, Peter, Jackson... ooh and even Ashley (cause I think she's just too cute for words) in a giant basket, naked and covered in chocolate and leave them on my betas' front step.**_** Don't judge!**_

**This was requested by stupid_lamb79 for the Support Stacie Auction, thank you for being so patient with me. So technically this story belongs to her, but everything else belongs to The Great SM!**"_Hey Leah."_

"Hey Jake.""So, I guess you know about Bella?"I snorted. "Doesn't everyone?""Yeah, well she hasn't exactly been discreet.""No shit. You can smell her everywhere you go on Cullen land and Quileute land for that matter.""Yup. She's pretty insatiable," he replied as he grinned and readjusted himself.I just rolled my eyes, I was use to Jacob's perverse thoughts."It doesn't freak you out in the least?""Honestly, Leah?" He shifted his feet. "Not at all. I mean, yeah at first it was hard to block out the smell, but once I got over that it felt natural. Like it was just meant to be.""The bloodsuckers know that the pack knows about it, don't they?""Of course. They know that we are linked. That's why I came to find you.""What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as shit. _What did I have to do with the Cullens?_Jake cleared his throat before continuing, "Well the Cullens want you and Seth to know that they want you two to join them.""What!" I said in disbelief."You heard me, there is no need to go into detail. It's awkward enough talking to my beta about this," he said with a huff."But fucking a coven of vampires is natural?" I folded my arms across my chest and waited for an answer. What I got was completely unexpected. He doubled over in laughter. He looked at me and I couldn't help but do the same. "Look, all I'm saying is that Alice wanted to make sure that you know you are invited to join us. Okay?" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes."Yeah, yeah. You can tell her I got the message, loud and clear."My mind was still in shock at the proposition."Fine. Now are you going to run the north loop or the south?""I'll run north. I know you want the south loop so you can meet up with Nessie and be out of leech hearing range.""Thanks, Leah! You're the best. And think about it, okay?" I just nodded so he placed a quick peck on my forehead before bursting out of his shorts and heading into the woods._Northern border... Big rock that looks like Snoopy... Cullen house... Edward's head bobbing up and down on--__Fuck! I so did not need to see that! Stupid wolf mind link._ _Can't a girl run patrols in peace? _ "Seth! God damn it!"I cringed at the visual flashing through my mind. "What?" "Could you please stop thinking about you and the bloodsucking mind-reader?" "Sorry. I can't help it. Edward is just so good at--" "Stop!" "Sorry."  
"I'm phasing. You finish up patrols. I need to wash my brain with bleach," I said shaking the horrifying scene from my mind. I quickly slipped my dress over my head and headed back home. I couldn't believe my brother. It sure as hell didn't take him long! Who knew he had it in him to be a swinger...with the Cullens no less! I knew something was not right with those freaks the moment I first laid eyes on them. I mean really? All those adults, living together in one house? For how many years? That's just not normal. Something freaky had to be going on. Sure enough, they were all fucking each other! But who's to say what's normal? I sure in hell wasn't normal. The one and only female shapeshifter, definitely qualified me as a freak. However, could I be a swinger or actually be intimate with another woman? I've drooled over Renessmee enough to know it wouldn't be a problem.  
_God! Am I really talking myself into being a swinger?_ Out of nowhere, I was picked up off my feet by two tiny arms and spun in a dizzying circle. "Ahh! Leah! Yay! I'm so glad you finally made a decision!" "Would you put me down! What the hell! I almost phased, you scared me so bad! Jeez, Mini Leech!" I huffed as my heart settled back into my chest. Alice frowned and stuck out her tongue. I couldn't help but think about that tongue on me.  
_Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?_ I rolled my eyes. "Real mature. How old are you? Two." "You know I hate it when you call me that," she replied putting her hand on her popped hip. "Touchy." "Shrew." "Whore." "Bitch." "Yes. Yes I am," I said with a smirk. "Whatever," she said with a grin. Even though I hated to admit it, I actually liked having Alice around. She kept my normally bitchy mood in check. "So, who are you going to fuck first? Hmmm?" "Wha.. I didn't..." I sputtered. _Had I really made up my mind to do this? Was I actually going to fuck a bloodsucking leech?_ The midget crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. I put my hands on my hips defensively. "You can't see my future. So how would you know if I made a decision or not?" "Because, Smart One, anytime I try to see anyone one in our family having sex they just disappear! Do you know how annoying that is?" she huffed. "So either everyone is going to die in throes or they're going to be fucking you." I smiled. She was so cute when she was angry. "Do you know how annoying it is to have an all-seeing know it all as a friend?" "Awe! You called me your friend..." she cooed batting her eyelashes at me. "Yeah, well, if you tell anyone I'll kick your pale scrawny ass!" It was common knowledge that I detested fucking leeches, but I must admit that somewhere along the way they started to grow on me. Well…some of them. "I'd like to see you try poochy-poo!"  
I crouched to attack and she grinned. I knew from experience that unless I was in wolf form, I wouldn't be able to catch her unless she let me. The little fucker was fast, but she loved a good fight as well. I crossed the few feet of distance in seconds but felt the rush of wind as she bolted out of my grasp.  
_Okay. It's a real fight she wants._  
I burst out my dress and landed on all fours. She was a good hundred yards away so I took off at full speed. She turned and sprinted into the woods. I caught glimpses of her as I followed her uber-sweet scent. Just when I thought I had her backed into a corner I peered around the boulder to find nothing but a pile of clothes.  
_Shit. Well that answers the question of who I'm going to fuck first. __The thought of her sparkly pale ass bouncing around the forest, made my lady parts tingle. __The little leech better be ready. _  
As I rounded the northernmost border, I caught sight of her hanging from the top most branches of a giant redwood...naked. I quickly phased and screamed, "I'm a wolf not a god-damned monkey! Get your skinny ass down here!" I heard her tinkling laugh as she gracefully made her way out of the tree. Now, I'm not tall by any means, but at five-six I towered over the petite pixie by a good half-foot. Even with her short stature she was completely at home in her body. And for good reason. I couldn't help but stare at her with a little bit of envy. My eyes roamed her body as she stalked toward me. There was a slight bounce to her small but pert breasts. Everything about her was flawless, from the tips of her perfectly manicured toes to the edge of her razor sharp teeth. Her soft curves seemed to flow from one to the other perfectly, and her hands looked as if they were made to touch my body. But it was the thought of those teeth on my skin that made me shiver. While I had been naked in front of my brothers and the Cullen's on occasion, I wasn't completely comfortable with it and my arms went to cover my ample breasts. A growl rumbled through her as Alice grabbed my wrists in a vise-like grip to stop me. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the adrenaline begin to course through my veins. The wolf in me reacted to the growl."Watch it, Mini Leech,," I warned."Oh no! Is the big bad wolf coming after me?" she said with a look of mock shock on her face.I rolled my eyes and shoved her to the ground, placing my body directly over hers. A new scent filled the air and I watched her eyes darken with lust."I'll show you big bad wolf."I held myself above her as our hands roamed over each others' bodies, exploring the sensations of hot and cold mingling. I ran my hands through her short dark hair, before exploring the contours of her ass and thighs. I growled at the sensation as I worked my way up and splayed my fingers across her taut stomach As pressure built, I started rubbing my core against her thigh while using my own thigh to stroke against her center. Her hands grasped at my ass as she pulled me tighter against her.We were panting and writhing, and with our bodies so closely entangled. I could feel the fire building throughout my body and I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached a release. I rubbed myself harder into Alice's thigh as she pressed into mine."Fuck. Leah," Alice screamed out as her body started to convulse.The site and sound of her moans pushed me over the edge and Alice and I rode out our orgasms together. I hated to admit it, but it was a fucking phenomenal orgasm. When I finally collapsed on top of her, I felt my body trembling with her giggles."What's so funny, Mini Leech?""I just humped a dog!"We both laughed until I heard someone clear their throat above me. I scrambled to get up when I saw Jasper looking down at me with a smile on his face.I stared into his eyes for a moment before looking over at Alice with a puzzled look."You didn't think I was done with you, did you?""Well I hoped not, but why is he here?" I asked still not understanding what was happening."Jasper makes things interesting. Don't you hun?" Alice had sidled against Jasper's chest and they stared sickeningly into each other's eyes. I knew very little about what Jasper's powers were, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind I was suddenly overcome by a rage so intense I phased instantly."Leah what the hell? Holy shit!""Get out of my head, Seth!" I mentally screamed and quickly phased back to my human form."Did you do that to me, Leech?""Yes m'am, I did," Jasper said with a smirk."Don't do it again, or else," I warned."Or else what?" he challenged.I grabbed Alice by the wrist and in much the same fashion and she grabbed me earlier, I pushed her tiny body against the nearest giant tree and pinned her arms above her head."Or else..." I took her straining nipple into my mouth and twirled my tongue around the tip making her moan, then purposely released it with a pop, "you don't get to play."Jasper growled before hitting me with such a strong wave of lust my knees nearly buckled. An intense burning seared through my core and I instantly wanted more."Whoa! Do that again," I breathed as tried to regain my footing. I noticed my breathing and pulse had accelerated. Damn, this leech was fucking awesome!Alice and Jasper both chuckled and he hit me again. This time my knees did give out and I fell to the forest floor but not before grabbing Alice and bringing her down with me. She immediately took one of my nipples into her mouth and nibbled on it. I soon felt another mouth on the opposite breast with a tongue flicking it magically. I looked down and realized Jasper has stripped his clothes and was sparkling in the fading daylight._Huh. His peen does sparkle. I always wondered._Alice made her way down my body kissing and licking along the way. She placed a hand on each knew and spread my legs widely. Her mouth quickly covered my heat and I moaned loudly at the cool sensation of her tongue as she teased my clit. Jasper positioned himself behind his wife and she moaned when he entered her. His thrusts shoved her mouth against me increasing the friction against my dripping core. I began panting as Alice shoved two fingers into me, curling and thrusting bringing me closer to climax with each assault of her fingers and tongue. As the pressure built, Alice started moaning and she sucked my throbbing clit in her mouth. The sound of Jasper grunting and Alice's moaning finally sent me over the edge and I pulled Alice's hair as I screamed their names.After coming down from one of the most intense orgasms I ever had, I actually could feel the desire and lust hit me as Jasper pounded his massive dick into Alice. I could only stare in awe as I watched Jasper dick slide in and out of Alice perfect little pussy. Alice began to wither against his body as her orgasm neared closer. Jasper reached his hands around Alice's tiny body and squeezed her tits tightly in his hands. That must have been exactly what Alice needed because she started to buck against Jasper. He held on to her tightly while she rode out her orgasm. With one final shudder, Jasper slumped against Alice and they shared an intimate kiss. A bit of unease settled in my stomach as I watched them, but it was suddenly squelched by Jasper and a wave of something that I couldn't quite place washed over me. I gave him a questioning look and they both laughed."What the hell was that and why is it so damn funny?" I said with a huff.Alice struggled to compose herself before replying, "Only you Leah wouldn't recognize humor when it hits you!"

_Okay now to all my awesome reviewers! Myvampfiction is an amazing site, but they have one little problem... They Don't Review! So what I'm going to ask of you guys is to go and show them how it's done. You guys are the best and I think all they need is a little nudge. Review a story, a blog post or anything on the site. I'm posting my stuff there as well. They even have a contest going on where you earn points reading, rating, reviewing and posting._

_Thanks!_

_~sirena_


End file.
